Time Of Our Lives
by jxprils
Summary: Lexie Grey and Arizona Robbins convinced April Kepner to go to the annual senior winter camping trip. What will she do when she realizes the school hottie, Jackson Avery, is there too?


April's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm ringing

7:45 am

I groaned and turned it off so it wouldn't wake up my sisters too. I closed my eyes for a quick second and next thing I know Kimmie is hovering over me.

"Duckie you're gonna be late for your senior trip! Get up!" She insisted.

"Stop calling me that!" I yell, grabbing a pillow from under my head and throwing it at her.

"April!" She hissed.

"It's just a pillow calm down," I shake my head brushing my hair back with my hand and looking at my alarm clock.

8:53 am

"Crap," I curse under my breath. I jolt out of my bed and started getting ready. I went over to my chair where I had laid out my outfit for the day. A white crew neck t shirt, a cozy brown jacket and dark jeans. I put my hair into a side braid and apply a little bit of lip gloss. I hear my phone ding and I sprint over to it and I see it's a text from Lexie.

RECEIVED, 9:01 am- hey im leaving soon, better be ready biatch ;)

SENT, 9:01 am- okay im almost ready, text me when you're outside 3

RECEIVED, 9:02 am- will do

I put my phone in my pocket and grab my bag which was next to my dresser, then I made my way down to the kitchen where my mom was.

"Honey you look so pretty!" She gasped, pulling out her phone.

"Yeah, she would if she knew what makeup was," Libby snorted. Alice gave her the death stare and elbowed her in the ribs. "Ouch!" Libby winced in pain. I winked at Ali and she laughed.

"Awe I'm gonna miss you so much sweetie!" My mom said coming in for a hug.

"Mom I'm only going to be out for 5 days, I think you guys will survive," I joked.

"I certainly won't," Alice huffed,

"And why's that?" Kimmie asked,

"Because now I'm stuck with you taking me places for 5 whole days," Alice sighed dramatically. Kimmie playfully pushed Alice and the five of us laughed.

RECEIVED, 9:10 am- im hereeeeeee :)

SENT, 9:10 am- i'll be out in a sec!

"Ok well Lexie's here, I'll see you guys on Saturday!" I start hugging my sisters and then my mom.

"I thought you were coming back Friday," Alice said in confusion,

"Oh I was but then I'm sleeping over Lexie's when we get back because it'll be easier! Bye I love you!" I exclaim while leaving the house.

Every year the seniors in my high school go on this winter camping trip. I really didn't want to go but Lexie and Arizona convinced me to go since it's supposedly going to be "the best time of my life. I think, scratch that, I know that its going to be the complete opposite. My only friends in high school are Lexie, Arizona, and Jo. Everyone else either doesn't know me, doesn't like me, or is an acquaintance of mine.

I hop in Lexie's Jeep and throw my bag in the back.

"Ouch!" I hear someone whine. I gasp and jump up out of my seat, hitting my head on the roof of the car. "Ow," I cry, holding my sore head with both of my hands.

"What the hell just happened?" Lexie bursts out laughing. I look in the back and see Arizona smiling weakly at me, the two of us join Lexie's laughing and we hit the road.

"I'm sorry I threw my bag on you, I didn't know you were coming!" I apologized.

"It's completely fine April, this was a last minute thing. I was supposed to go with Callie but she decided to take the bus instead," Arizona shrugged,

"Oh yeah, remind me again why we aren't taking the bus," I asked, putting my feet up on the dashboard.

"April come on, 5 hours on a bus with a bunch of smelly boys and annoying ass girls. Please, this is way better." She said.

"Not all of them smell bad," I muttered under my breath, hoping they wouldn't hear.

"April Marie Kepner!" Arizona gasped and hit my shoulder, "Spill the tea bitch! It's not like you're gonna die from telling us!"

"My lips are sealed," Lexie said while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"So are mine," I said mimicking her. Arizona laughed and Lexie rolled her eyes playfully. "Besides it's not a crush, I just think he's good looking,"

"Whatever you say darling," Lexie sang. I rolled my eyes back at her and laid my head against the window, spotting the tall trees covered in a blanket of snow. I felt my eyelids getting heavy so I just closed them, hoping for a short little nap.

Jo Wilson

RECEIVED, 9:46 am- GUESS WHO'S HERE!?

RECEIVED, 9:47 am- APRIL MARIE KEPNER

RECEIVED, 9:50 am- APRILLLLLLL

RECEIVED, 9:52 am- ANSWER ME RN

RECEIVED, 9:59 am- BITCHHHHHHH

RECEIVED, 10:05 am- APRIL I SWEAR TO GOD ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN

RECEIVED, 10:29 am- I give up

"April wake up, we're here," I heard someone say softly.

"Huh?" I asked groggily. I opened my eyes and saw a bunch of cabins with a bunch of my classmates gathered near them talking to each other . "Woah," I gasped, still half asleep. I heard Arizona and Lexie get out of the car so I decided to join them. I took a minute to stretch and then I opened the car door. "What cabin are we in?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Um, let me check," Lexie said while opening her phone. "We are innn—Cabin 623,"

"Ok I'll go look for it and when I find it I'll come back and help you guys out," I informed both of them.

"Okay!" They both said.

As I make my way down the cabins I greet everyone from my school. Casual 'hellos' and high fives and hugs are exchanged through out everyone.

"Yeooo, April how you doing?" A familiar voice calls,

I freeze, "Shit ," I mumble. I feel a heavy arm wrap around me,

"Sooooo, where's your boy toy?" They ask,

"Jackson is not my 'boy toy' or whatever, Mark," I say firmly, "I bet you he doesn't even know I go to the same school as him."

"I mean I've mentioned you a couple times, he said you were cute,"

"Really?!" I lit up,

"No," He sighed. I shrunk back down to my normal size, "But I bet you he's thinking it," He said with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"I am looking for my cabin," I replied dryly,

"Oh what number homie, lemme help you out,"

"Number 623,"

"No way dawg, Jackson, Alex and I are staying in the cabin right in front of yours,"

I get chills when I hear Jackson's name.

"How nice," I say, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"It's on top of the mountain though,"

"Wait what? Aren't the mountain cabins kind of like first class?"

"Not 'kind of' they are first class, Jackson's parents payed for our cabin, and I'm assuming Lexie's parents payed for your guys's cabin."

I stopped and that caused Mark to stop too,

"Then why would she let me look for the cabin if she knew where it was?" I ask, I could feel the myself getting mad. I didn't really know why though, maybe it was because I just woke up. I start walking back to Lexie's car and Mark followed behind me.

"Hey, Lex! When were you gonna tell me that-"

I stop again and feel my heart drop. "God damn!" I whisper. A tall guy looks up at me and smiled. I stood right where I was, it felt like even if I wanted to move, I couldn't.

"April!" I hear a female voice screech. It caused me to snap out of my frozen state and try to find where the voice was coming from. I see Josephine Wilson coming towards me at full speed.

"Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah!" I yelled, she hugs me tightly, almost sending me to the ground. "What the hell, Jo?"

"He's here!" She yelps,

"Who's here?" I whisper. I hear Lexie's trunk slam shut and then see her walking towards me out of the corner of my eye.

"Jackson Avery!" She yelps once again.

"That's me," I hear Jackson laugh awkwardly. I freeze again. This really needs to stop if I'm going to try to have a good time


End file.
